Bonding Time!
by pleasebiteme
Summary: Time for the forgotten characters to tell their tale...except not really because Bella's a co-star, if you'd like to call it that. Angela thinks Ben & Bella need to bond, so she locks them in her basement. one-shot. : rated T for miiild language.


**Disclaimer: ownage not granted. **

I wrote this after my friend said: "you have to write a story...where angela leaves bella locked in a room with ben because she thinks they need to bond. that would be off the chain. shuddup." It tempted me.

"Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Ben's weird."

"Don't be hatin', Bella. He's just an individual."

"Angela?"

"Yes?"

"He's weird."

She sighed. "What makes you say that?"

"I was walking to class before, and he came up to me and said, 'hey, Bella!' and walked away."

Angela made a face. "People _do _that, Bella. Why is that weird?"

"Because I never talk to him!"

"Well, maybe you should."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend! I thought we were such close friends…"

"We are! It's just that Ben likes kick-ass kung fu movies. And I prefer to stay away from such accident prone things."

"That's only because you're a spazz, Bella."

"Yeah, well."

"I really do wish you'd give him a chance, though. He's such a great guy."

"I'm not doubting that. He even looks like a great guy. I just don't think we'd have much to talk about. Except you, and that conversation might get a bit dry."

She pouted.

"Just kidding."

"Okay."

"So, you got the stuff?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "You mean the highlighters?"

"Yes. Those are things. Plural things would be stuff."

"Whatever. I have them. You got da money?"

"Don't like…do that accent thing. I'm giving you sharpies."

"HYPOCRITE."

"Mhm."

**LATERS:**

"Hey, Bella!" Angela called out in the parking lot.

"Hi," Bella answered. "What's up?"  
"Are you doing anything today?"

She glanced up at Edward. "No… Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house. I've got nothing to do and it is a Friday night after all."

"It's actually Thursday, but okay. I shall not doubt your authority, sir."

"Okay, cool. Meet me at my house at four?"

"Sure."

Edward wore a smug expression. Bella was beyond caring due to her aching feet. **(For reasons unknown). **She walked towards the car and attempted to open the door only to realize it was locked. She tugged and tugged until Edward unlocked it and sent her flying. Then he caught her, though, so her feet were all good. Worry you not.

Bella arrived at Angela's house at 4:03. Angela scolded her by denying her chocolate pretzels for the first three minutes. It was a cruel sight.

She walked into Angela's room to find Ben sitting at the computer playing some ridiculous video game. Shooting, amputation, the usual.

Angela held a mischievous grin.

"What..?" Bella said between pretzels.

"Let's go to the basement…"

"But there's spiders in the basement!" Bella exclaimed.

"No there aren't. It's refurbished."

"Oh. Okay."

Angela flicked the lights on and set a big bag of even more pretzels on the couch. That was just about the only thing in there, next to a big tub of bubble soap.

"You two _will_ bond, whether you like it or not!" she said sternly.

Bella made a face. "You're stupid."

"Bye!" She shut the door and all that could be heard was the click of the lock.

Bella and Ben looked at each other with confused expressions. "Is she serious?" he asked.

"I think so. Which is weird, since she didn't really have to go to such extreme measures. We would have 'bonded' without the dramatic lockage."

He laughed. "Right? She just likes to be showy sometimes."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Haha, especially when she eats…"

"I guess she never shows that side of herself with me, but she's shown me her CD collection, and there are like seventy four Britney Spears discs. She bought them recently."

"Well, hey, everyone has their music taste, man. Movies too…And yours is not too terrific either."

"Those movies are amazing! What do you watch, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well…"

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!"

"And I'm a guy…"

"Well, those movies are still awful."

"Man, you are a butt."

Angela burst through the door. "You guys are not supposed to be arguing!"

Bella grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "Bastard's violated the sisterhood."

**Random, just for fun. **

**review if you liked it! (or didn't...) **

**kthanksbye(:**


End file.
